Dream Lover
by Yami's Sweetheart
Summary: A sweet YamixYugi moment that I thought of when I heard this song one day while cleaning the house with my parents. Since after he was trapped in the seal, Yugi has been afraid of the dark and thunder storms. Yami takes his fears away.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if I am supposed to say this or not, but I have noticed that a lot of the writers on this site do say it. So I'm just saying it anyway... I do not own Yugioh. I don't own the song in this atory either.

I want to say a big thank you to AnimeAngelRiku and Chibi Kuriboh. Thank you so much Anime Angel Riku for taking the time to edit my first story on here. Also, thank you very much Chibi Kuriboh for letting me put the taking a life time conversation at the end of my story that is similar to the taking a life time conversation that Yami has with Yugi in Chapter 11 in your story Scars (I love that story!:). I really appreciate what you both are doing to help me with this.

* * *

It had been three months since the ceremonial duel. Yami, as hard as he and Yugi had worked to get his memories back from when he was the Pharaoh of Egypt, had decided that he'd be much happier spending his life with Yugi than he would be in the After Life with his family and friends from his Egyptian past, meaning an eternity without his little light.

Ever since Yugi had been rescued (by Yami, who was the cause of Yugi being trapped into the seal to begin with) from the Seal of Orichalcos, he'd been afraid of the dark, especially on nights with thunderstorms. And there was a humongous thunder and lightning storm going on tonight. In these nights, Yugi found he couldn't sleep. Even when there was only darkness outside, Yami would be there with him the second he sensed the boy's distress. After all, he was Yugi's other—darker—half, and they could feel each other's feelings if they let one another do so.

Yugi had always loved Yami more than in a brotherly way, but he'd always been afraid to tell him his true feelings—he didn't want Yami to not like him anymore and walk out of his life!

Little did Yugi know, however, that Yami actually felt the same way about his light. Yami had always been alone, even when he was Pharaoh; he'd never had a soul-mate by his side, a soul-mate that woke up in his arms in the mornings, which was why he always loved to go comfort Yugi when the boy was scared. Tonight, though, Yami decided that he'd had enough of not showing his true and full feelings to his light. Therefore, he was going to (if not tell him) show him how he felt through his actions. He knew for sure that Yugi was destined to be his soul- mate. Yami wanted him to feel how much he loved him, and he wanted his little one to wake up in his arms in the mornings; to wake up by his side, knowing how much he was loved.

And Yami wanted it now!

_Every night I hope and pray_

_A dream lover will come my way_

_A girl to hold in my arms_

_And know the magic of her charms_

'_Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_My own (yeah-yeah)_

_I want a dream lover_

_So I don't have to dream alone_

Yami walked through Yugi's bedroom door. His heart melted even more than it did before he walked in, when he first caught sight of Yugi's small trembling form huddled at the head of his bed. Yugi had his knees pulled up to his chest—arms wrapped around them—and he was shaking tremendously, tears in his closed eyes. He was so terrified that he didn't even notice Yami slowly and quietly approaching him. When Yami got to his Aibou, he just stood by the side of his bed with his arms down at his sides; tears beginning to form in his own eyes along with a small smirk on his face from the thought of being his light's sole comfort. He observed the state Yugi was in.

After a moment, he sat on the bed, ever so slowly so as not to startle his light, and reached a hand to Yugi's cheek to gently cup his face. At first Yugi tensed from Yami touching him so lightly, but then quickly relaxed and leaned into the touch. Usually, when Yami comforted Yugi during these nights, he just touched him in a brotherly kind of way. Yugi wasn't sure when he'd begun to love Yami more than a bother, but he knew he had for such a long time; and now, on this stormy night, Yami was touching him as a lover would touch a lover—not as a brother would touch a brother.

As much as Yugi felt comforted by Yami's touch, he was still shaking from the thunder and lightning. Yami leaned in toward Yugi while still gently caressing his cheek. Then he lightly kissed one of his tear stained eyelids before resting his forehead against his little one's. Yami nuzzled Yugi's forehead for a few minutes and then kissed the tip of Yugi's nose. He nuzzled his nose with Yugi's with just as much care as he had done with Yugi's forehead. While Yami was concentrating on showing his strong love for Yugi, he heard the almost inaudible whisper that escaped his love's lips after a few moments of doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to make sure everyone knows again, I do not own Yugioh or the song.

Enjoy the rest of the story!:)

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi asked his secret love, already having nearly forgotten how frightened he was from the dark and the storm. Yami knew that Yugi was in love with him, but had never known how to tell him he returned his feelings. He'd suspected it for a long time now, but ever since he found out, he'd told himself that his light would confess to him when he was ready.

However, after a while, Yami had come to realize how shy Yugi really was, and therefore, knew that he would most likely never find the courage to do so. Being the bold guy he'd always been known to be, Yami knew that he would have to be the one to make the first move in order for their relationship to go anywhere.

He pulled back slightly to smile at his little companion, who had helped him in so many ways—returning his friendship even after being taken by the seal because of his dark half and forgiving him, standing by his side every step of the way to help him get his memories back even when he was putting himself in danger—and still holding onto him, cupping his cheek with one hand while stroking the pale skin with his thumb. Yami held his little one around his waist with the other arm. He knew it… Tonight was the night when he was going to tell and show Yugi his feelings for him.

_Dream lover, where are you_

_With a love, oh, so true_

_And the hand that I can hold_

_To feel you near as I grow old'_

'_Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_My own (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_I want a dream lover_

_So I don't have to dream alone_

"Yugi… I've loved you for so long, but I've been scared to show you my feelings… so afraid that you'd walk away from my life if you knew."

The second that the words began to leave Yami's mouth, Yugi tensed at the thought that he may soon, or rather now, hear what he'd been longing to hear from Yami; the words that he had been afraid to tell Yami himself. Too scared that this may be just a dream, that he would soon wake up to find that Yami had not truly showed the tenderness that he'd been longing for from him, he started to try to free himself from the embrace and crawl away from him—only to have Yami hold onto him tighter with his one hand around his waist and move the hand that was cupping his cheek to his thick set of his look a like's hair to stroke his fingers through it.

"Please don't run away from me, little one. You are my life. You… you complete me. My life would be nothing without you."

Yugi had to blink a few times to get the shock out of his head from the words that Yami had just said to him. A big blush formed on his face at the nickname his darkness had just called him. "Little one?" asked Yugi.

With a faint nod, and while nuzzling Yugi's cheek, Yami answered, "Yes, aibou. Little one, my little one. My angel, my heart, my life. You mean everything to me. Will you—_do you_—return my feelings for you? I have been alone for so long, even during my time as Pharaoh."

Yugi blushed even more when he didn't think he could. He couldn't even turn away from Yami to hide the huge pink stain from him because he was so mystified by the beauty in Yami's crimson eyes. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and looked at him again.

"Beautiful," Yami whispered, referring to the blush on his aibou's face. He again nuzzled his forehead against Yugi's. "For as long as I can remember, I have longed to have someone by my side to wake up in the morning with, in my arms. I've ached for a soul mate for me to comfort and take his nightmares away from, my destined love to coax to sleep and feel safe and loved in my arms… _you_."

Yami nuzzled his lips on Yugi's forehead and spoke as he did so. "You are my soul mate. I love you, Yugi." He kissed Yugi's forehead again and pulled back just slightly so that Yugi was still only mere inches away from him. Yami picked the boy up and retrieved the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed. He wrapped Yugi in it and held him infant style on his lap, one arm around his waist, holding Yugi as close to him as he could, and the other hand on the back of his little one's head for support.

Yet again, he kissed the top of his forehead; then put his lips around his earlobe. He moved his tongue over it as he heavily sucked on it, making the earlobe red. Yugi moaned and, just before Yami had stopped sucking his lobe, tried to lean his face more onto Yami's so that he could feel more of him. Yami smirked as he noticed by looking at Yugi that his angel wanted him to keep going. Seeing the want and need in his love, Yami moved his lips down to Yugi's and spoke again, his eyes closed.

"My little one, I want to grow old with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, because you are my one and only love." A smile formed on Yami's lips while they were still resting against Yugi's, ready and yearning for his and Yugi's first kiss. "Don't get mad at me, please… but I have a confession to make."

He pulled back slightly for a second, tapped Yugi's nose with his finger; then lightly rested his lips on Yugi's again as he spoke. "Nighttime has become my favorite time of the day, because it is when you're scared, and I can comfort you in my arms. Is it wrong of me? Is it wrong for me to like when you get scared, giving me an opportunity to take your nightmares away? Yugi, I want to hold you like this forever and always. I want us to fall asleep in the same bed, you wrapped in my arms, feeling safe and loved. I want us to dream together. I want you to feel comfort from being in my arms. I want a lover to share my dreams with. I want that lover to be you. Nobody else can take your place. I can't feel the same way about anyone else as I feel about you, love them nearly as much. You are my only love. I want you to be my dream lover, my love, and for you to wake up in the mornings by my caresses."

_Someday, I don't know how_

_I hope she'll hear my plea_

_Some way, I don't know how_

_She'll bring her love to me _

Yami, seeing Yugi's breath quicken and feeling his light's struggle through their mind link to get over the shock of what he had just confessed, met his lips with his little one's feathery soft ones. Yugi's eyes widened in shock—the one that he he'd been so scared to confess his love to was actually kissing him! Soon, though, his eyes softened and went back to their normal size with even more tears in his amethyst orbs. However, these new tears that were now forming were happy tears, as were the new ones on the edge of Yami's crimson eyes. Yami had finally just confessed to his love, and Yugi wasn't rejecting him like he feared. Yugi began to kiss his dark and savior's lips back when he felt Yami's tongue slipping against his upper lip.

_Dream lover, until then_

_I'll go to sleep and dream again_

_That's the only thing to do_

_Till all my lover's dreams come true'_

'_Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_My own (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_I want a dream lover_

_So I don't have to dream alone_

Yami smiled as he felt Yugi kiss him back. Yugi opened his mouth slightly pleading for Yami to enter. He was delighted when he felt his new boyfriend comply to his silent request. Gently, but with as much passion and love as he could show, Yami slipped his tongue into his love's mouth and slid it against Yugi's and everywhere else inside the light's mouth, determined to taste every inch of his little one.

Again, their tongues slid against each other. This time though, they did it out side of the mouths. Their lips pulled away slightly from one another, as their tongues continued in a small battle. During their fight, Yami took a second to place several kisses on Yugi's tongue, leaving Yugi in a world of bliss. After some minutes, Yami continued in his little battle with his love, their lips touching again. So many thoughts entered Yugi's mind as he felt the desire and yearning from Yami. His love was actually kissing him! Yami felt the same way as he felt about his dark half! He couldn't believe it!

Eventually they pulled away because of their need for air. But they still held each other close enough to still feel each other's breath. "Yami…" whispered a breathless Yugi. Yami kissed him again, nipped on his love's bottom lip for about a moment, then pulled away again to hear his love speak. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I've wanted this for so long, wanting you for so long. If I wake up, only to find that none of this happened, I think I'm going to break. Please, Yami. If this is a dream, then please stop. I couldn't take it if this wasn't real!"

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes with a sympathetic expression on his face. Though he got a warm feeling in his heart from hearing his light tell him how much he needed him so, he stroked Yugi's tear stained cheeks with one free hand, and wrapped his other one around the boy's waist as tightly as he could, with the intention of never letting him go.

He placed his lips over one of Yugi's eyelids—the one that didn't get kissed before—kissed it for a few minutes while sucking it with all of the love that he could muster. Then he spoke to Yugi. "My little one, my little sweet angel. I promise you that this is not a dream. I am here for you and will take your fears away. I have always loved you, and will always love you. Like I said before, you are my one and only." Yami kissed him again on the lips. "I want to, and from now on I _will,_ wake up tomorrow morning and have you in my arms." Another passionate kiss shared. "And the next morning after that." Yet another kiss. "And the next after that." Yugi received another tender, breathless kiss. "And throughout all of eternity. There will never be a moment when I won't express my love to you. Death can't even tear our bond apart, will never tear our bond apart. Every night, I will be here in this bed, with you, with arms wide open and ready to hold you and drive your darkness, your fears away. Until the end of time, we will share each other's dreams." Yami let his lips linger on Yugi's again as both of his hands cupped his face, thumbs rubbing circular motions on his cheeks.

_Dream lover, until then_

_I'll go to sleep and dream again_

_That's the only thing to do_

_Till all my lover's dreams come true'_

'_Cause I want (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_A girl (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_To call (yeah-yeah, yeah)_

_My own (yeah-yeah)_

_I want a dream lover_

_So I don't have to dream alone_

Yugi couldn't even begin to describe the bliss that he was in now. Now he didn't need to be afraid of showing Yami how much he loved him. He didn't even really remember how scared he was of the thunder and the lightning storm that was still going on outside, in the nighttime sky. Yugi now was just focused on the love that his Yami was expressing towards him, and he was enjoying every sensational moment of it.

After a while of touching him in countless places, Yami decided that it was time for bed. He couldn't wait to wake up with Yugi in his arms tomorrow. "Come on, my sweet one. It's time for bed." Yugi nodded slightly and got out of Yami's lap, though Yami still kept his hands on him, never wanting to let him go. He got under the covers while Yami took the blanket that he had Yugi wrapped in off, laid on his side with Yami behind him, arms wrapped around his little one, and pulled him against his chest.

"Sweet dreams, Yami."

Yami nuzzled his nose against the back of Yugi's neck, and gently kissed it. "Sweet dreams, aibou."

_Please don't make me dream alone_

_I beg you don't make me dream alone_

_No, I don't wanna dream_

The following morning, Yami woke up feeling completely whole… with Yugi, still asleep and looking absolutely blissful, wrapped in his arms.

_He looks so cute,_ Yami thought. _I'd just hate to disturb him while he looks so peaceful like this. But… I did promise him last night that I would be here to wake him up this morning, and the next for the rest of our lives._

A soft smile formed on his lips as he looked at his love and thought about what happened before they fell asleep the previous night. Ever so slowly, Yami brought his face down to Yugi's earlobe, and sucked and nipped it. He then kissed it, blew on it, and began to suck it again. Yugi's amethyst eyelids fluttered opened at the pleasure that his earlobe was receiving. He turned his head, causing Yami to stop what he was doing, and looked into the other's crimson eyes. As Yami looked back into Yugi's amethyst orbs, he also took a minute to admire his artwork on Yugi's earlobe, and on the eyelid that he had sucked on with such passion during the previous night.

"Morning," Yugi murmured to Yami, a smile spread across his lips. Yami smiled and bent down to kiss his love.

"Good morning," he replied, kissing his little one again.

"Yami… last night was amazing. I didn't ever want it to end." Yami rubbed some locks of Yugi's banes away from his eye as they tenderly stared at each other.

"I'm glad, little one." Yami tapped his aibou's nose. "My sweet one." Yami kissed the top of his nose as Yugi giggled in pleasure. "You know, my angel? It'll probably take me a life time to permanently drive all of your fears away from the darkness," Yami said while stroking Yugi's hair out of his face, and letting his fingers mindlessly massage his face. "Will you give me that lifetime, aibou?"

Yugi, still gazing into Yami's eyes, saw the want and need of what he expressed—of what he wanted to do. Yami wanted to drive all of his fears away, and make him as happy as possible. At this thought, he smiled and nodded in contentment. "Yes. Of course, Yami. My Yami. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yami smiled his very passionate smile, and he and Yugi fell asleep for a few more hours, both dreaming of one another.

* * *

Thanks again Chibi Kuriboh for letting me use an idea in my story that's similar to one that you used in your story Scars, and thanks so much again AnimeAngelRiku for Beta reading it and for helping me write it!

Hope everyone like the Story:)


End file.
